FFX3
by Kevin Wong a.k.a Nikki
Summary: Yuna's child, Leon has been kidnapped by a "beam" of light... Then she travels everywhere searching and searching... Please review this!
1. The Kidnap

A Sequel to FFX-2 Yuna's Child  
  
Three years have past...  
  
Yuna carried her three-year-old son Leon outside... "Let's wait for Dad," she said. Tidus, who now is the Coach of the Besaid Aurochs, came running down the hill. "Hello, Leon! Is Leon having fun with Mum?" he said in a very childish voice. "Dadda..." the child spoke. Both the parents laughed and walked inside their little hut. Little did they know, someone was watching them high above the skies...  
The next day, Leon was acting very strangely. He started pushing away from Yuna and Tidus and he went berserk. Yuna immediately went to the medicinal man. "So, what's wrong with Leon?" "He's been acting strangely a few minutes ago. He went berserk." "Oh my... This is a serious case. I'm sorry but I cannot help." Yuna carried Leon and sighed. "Why is Leon acting so strangely? I wonder..." But before she did anything else, a beam of light shone upon Leon. He suddenly went berserk and struggled against the beam of light. Yuna cried for help and tried to pull Leon out of the beam of light. Tidus came out and gasped. "Leon!" Everybody started gathering and tried to help the helpless Leon. But it was too late, The light disappeared, as if it wasn't there anymore. She remembered what Tidus said: "I feel like to scream out loud." And she did. Pitifully and pleaded for Leon to come back. She just ignored the people and ran hastily towards the Besaid Temple. 


	2. The Family Reunion

The "Family" Reunion  
  
Yuna ran inside the temple and faced the statue of her father. "Why Father? Why Leon?" she cried out loud. Tidus looked at her and felt painful inside him. He just held a deep breath and walked towards the sad Yuna. "Hey, I've got something to show you. It's about Leon." Yuna immediately got up and saw a sphere-tracking device in his hands. She suddenly thought what the device was for. "Did you... did you give Leon... a sphere?" Yuna asked, anxiously. "I remembered I gave Leon a "Detect- o-Sphere" and you know..." Tidus murmured. Yuna then kissed him on the cheek and said, "You're the best!" She ran out of the temple and started to head for the Commsphere. Tidus followed her and asked, "You're going to ask the Gullwings for help?" Yuna nodded while setting up the Commsphere. Suddenly she saw Rikku through the screen. "Hey Yunie! What's up?" Yuna gave a sigh and told Rikku everything there was to tell. "Oh dear... So where's Leon now?" Yuna looked at the device and paused for a moment. "Mount Gagazet. Anyway, Wakka and Lulu are coming with us. They are leaving Chappu behind with the priests of Besaid." Rikku giggled and said, "This is some kind of reunion!" The Celsius landed in Besaid a few moments later. The Gullwings were the same, except for Shinra. He took off that silly helmet and suit and replaced it with some clothes which resembled Luzzu... "Luzzu... If you were only here..." Lulu thought. "Lu! We're going to be late, ya!" Wakka shouted as he boarded the Celsius. Lulu sighed and walked inside the airship. This isn't only Yuna's story... This is everyone's story. 


	3. Kimahri: The Great Elder of Gagazet

Kimahri: The Great Elder of Gagazet  
  
The airship landed on the cold, misty, Mount Gagazet. Yuna got out of the Celcius and looked at the sphere-tracking device. "He's at Fayth Scar!" she cried, being relieved at that moment. "Let's get on with it," Paine said in her famous dull voice. "Lu! Come on, ya!" Wakka shouted as Lulu looked at the sky. "Funny... The sky is green..." she thought to herself. Suddenly, out of the blue, a humongous airship came out of the clouds with Kimahri on top of it! "Kimahri!" Everybody shouted. Kimahri jumped off the airship and fell the cold and windy three feet! Yuna and the others offered to lift him up but he refused. "Kimahri let you down. Kimahri sorry Yuna," he murmured. "Huh? What are you talking about, Kimahri?" Yuna asked. Kimahri pointed at the sky. "Leon over there... Kimahri tried to save Leon from Z-i-n." "Zin?" the others asked curiously except Lulu. She looked pale all of the sudden and was very shocked. "Zin?" Lulu said to herself. Tidus held Yuna's hand. "We'll find Leon... We will." Rikku suddenly had a strange idea. "Couldn't Kimahri come along with us?" Yuna paused for a moment. "Kimahri..." she spoke softly. "Kimahri can come," the Elder Ronso said. "Then it's settled!" Everybody was happy that Kimahri was coming. But, when things started to look up, a huge monster came falling from the skies and the gigantic airship flew off again. Yuna looked up at the airship strangely. "Leon?" she asked herself as the others were preparing their weapons for battle!  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Yin & Yang

Yin & Yang  
  
"It's a two-headed ... dragon?" Rikku cried, while stamping on the ground. "Yin... Yang... could that be you?" Lulu stammered. "Huh? You know them?" Yuna said. "That was a VERY long time ago, Yuna," Lulu sighed. "Let's kick this baby down for good!" Paine shouted. "Don't!" Lulu cried. "I'll... use a Capture Sphere... We... can capture him and make him our slave..." she suggested. All the others looked at each other and murmured. "Okay..." Lulu took out a Capture Sphere from her pocket and threw it at the fiend. "This is for your own good..." Lulu said. The monster stared at her as if he had known her for a long time. The group lifted the monster in the airship and placed in the basement, below the engine room. Yuna looked at the sphere-tracking device. "Leon ... is at Luca!" she exclaimed. "That's a fast airship, right Rikku?" Shinra asked, deliberately. "Whatever! Let's go!" Rikku shouted. "Nice one... Rikku," Paine commented. "I... need to go take a nap," Lulu said. Lulu rushed to the elevator and went down. "Hmmm... I think I better investigate..." thought Yuna. She went to the Cabin first, but Lulu wasn't there. So, she went to the basement. "Lulu, what are you doing?!" Yuna cried. Lulu turned around. "I... must tell you something. Don't tell Wakka," Lulu said in a anxious voice. "When I was five, my mother and father got separated and my brother and I went our separate ways. My brother- Zin, was believed to have died because of Sin. I couldn't bear thinking that he kidnap Leon..." Yuna knew how Lulu felt. "Trust me. I won't tell anyone," Yuna promised. "Then ... a present from my father... came on my doorstep... Yin & Yang... a baby two-headed dragon... I hid him in the cave of Besaid and took care of him until he... disappeared. I split my red diamond into two... one for me and one for Yin & Yang. But it seems to be missing..." Lulu said, suspiciously. "Maybe when we go to Luca, you can find Zin," Yuna encouraged Lulu. "Yeah, maybe," Lulu said as she patted Yin ... and of course Yang. 


End file.
